monstertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoetopia
Zoetopia is the fourth place and third kingdom that Ellie travels to. It is ruled over by one of the Kid-Kings, Zoe, a young girl with her monster named Mr. Lobster. Ellie unlocks it after receiving the key from Deanu, after he and Aquid are defeated. The kingdom contains the Windlemill Plains, Autumn Thicket, and the Treehouse Grotto. Monsters that guard the kingdom include Shield Bandits, Gargoyles, Turtlings, Incubators, and more. WindleMill Plains The Windlemill Plains is the first area that Ellie discovers when she enters Zoetopia. There is what appears to be an indoors and outdoors to the Plains. The outside shows a yellow and orange sky, with dark purple clouds in the distance. There is nice green grass and flowers on the ground, along with visible dirt below it. The platforms are chucks of earth. There are green plains that lead to rolling hills in the background, along with windup windmills with blades that look like they have been made from Lego pieces. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Turtlings and Gargoyles. The 'indoors' area has an olive green and dark yellow floor pattern in the shape of multiple squares. The background is dark blue, purple, and dark green, and it looks like tubes and building materials that have been bolted together. The platforms are pink with yellow squiggles on them. There are also patches in the walls and platforms that look like Lego pieces. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Wallflowers and Shied Bandits. Autumn Thicket The Autumn Thicket is the second area of Zoetopia, branching out from the Windlemill Plains. It also seems to have an indoors and outdoors. The outside shows trees with gray trunks and golden leaves, some of these trees having faces on them. The forest extends to the background, where the trees fade to green. The ground shows gray stone that is, in some areas, covered by fallen leaves. In some places, there are (gray) fallen logs with leaves on them. In some areas, you can see toys in the background. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Incubators and Turtlings. The 'indoors' area appears to be the inside of one of the trees in the Thicket. The background is a dark brown, with texture similar to wood. The walls and floor look similar to the gray bark of the trees outside, but here it's a darker shade. Golden leaves can also be seen on the ground and walls. The platforms resemble branches, with what might be vines wrapped up around them in some areas. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Incubators and Crawlers. Treehouse Grotto The Treehouse Grotto is the third and final area of Zoetopia. Along with the other sections, it has an indoors and outdoors. The outside area is sinister, with a dark scarlet purple sky and flickering streetlights. There are three moons in the sky, one green, one orange, and one pink, along with multiple stars that are barely visible due to size. The ground appears to be made out of a green stone, and some areas are dark brown wood. These wood places are connected to wooden fences that appear to be broken and poorly fixed. There are multiple treehouses in the distance, resting on unknown objects that are twisted and dark. The lights are on in these treehouses. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Bugbears and Aoes. The interior looks like it was made from many different puzzle pieces. The platforms, walls, and floors are made out of green and orange puzzle pieces. In some areas, the background is the same as well, just a shade darker, but in other places, it's a dark scarlet void with orange, green, and blue pieces floating around. The dark scarlet is in a pattern that resembles abstract art. Here, giant dominoes can also be seen stacked up in the background. Monsters here include (but aren't limited to) Crawlers and Aoes.